Putting My Heart in Overdrive
by MentalistLover13
Summary: Brennan is Reminiscing some words that Booth once spoke to her almost three years ago and how the Elevator incident caused those words to keep replaying in her head. Post 6x16. Brennan's POV.


**A/N: Okay, so this is just a one shot I wrote in Brennan's POV. I would love to here what you guys think about it. Even if you only leave me a one word review. Good or bad will work just fine=). **

**IMORTANT: thank you to LittleThingsMatter for looking over this story for me! She is a wonderful author and her stories are always so much fun to read and edit!=) If you haven't already, go check her story out, 'Accidentally Published'! It is a great read!=)**

**okay enough rambling! I hope you like this story!**

**Enjoy!**

Putting my heart in overdrive:

_Why? I'll tell you why. Here we are, all of us, basically alone, separate creatures, just circling each other, all searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places. Some.. they just give up hope because in their mind, their thinkin', "ah, there's no one out their for me" But all of us keep trying over, and over again. Why? Because every once in awhile, every once in awhile, two people meet and there's that spark. And yes Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful, and maybe, that's all they see at first, but making love, making love.. That's when two people become one…_

…_Yeah, but what's important, is that we try and when we do it right, we get close…_

…_Yeah Bones, a miracle…_

I can't stop reminiscing that speech he gave to me almost 3 years ago. It won't stop rolling in my head, or is it called replaying? I was always bad at those types of things; that is Booth's department. I just can't get the fantasy of the two of us doing exactly what he described in that speech in this very bed, where I am now tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep. I have fantasized about making love with Booth, since the night he spoke those loving words to me.

I pictured his hot mouth on mine, his hot tongue, exploring my mouth in the way he did under the mistletoe, which feels like so long ago now, his warm big hands caressing my body in ways that no other man has ever done before….

These are all thoughts that I should _not_ be having about my best friend and work partner! And most importantly, I gave up that right, the moment, I spoke the word '_no' _when he proclaimed his true feeling for me.

I haven't had those fantasies of us finally _'joining as one, and breaking the laws of physics' _for a couple or months now. I blocked it out of my mind. But then we got stuck in that damn elevator and I just had to bring it up…

I find it strange at how burning a piece of paper with a date in which we think we will both be ready to start a love that is so strong between us, a love that is so strong in fact, that it can never be broken, no matter what tries to come between us, can symbolize a promise. That is what Booth and I did when we wrote it down on that piece of paper and set it on fire to send the wish into the universe.

I am quite bad at pop cultural references, but from what I have learned from Booth over the years, I would have to say that it felt like we were putting a flame to our relationship; it was finally burning bright again.

I continue staring at the ceiling. I cannot sleep after admitting to Booth that I thought of us together in an intimate way. The weird thing is, that me admitting to Booth that I thought about us _making love,_ is not what is disturbing my thoughts. It is, that he admitted thinking that way about me too. I always knew Booth found me attractive; it is normal, what man wouldn't? I am quite Beautiful and in great physical shape. If a man did not think of me in that way, I would have to question if he was a homosexual. But it's the fact that he confessed the same things that I had admitted to him. He did not even try to deny it! It is not like Booth to talk about sex openly.

I close my eyes for a brief second, remembering the events in the elevator earlier today. I couldn't help noticing the look in his eyes when I said, _making love_. His brown chocolate orbs staring into mine…. Oh god, I could have sworn that I saw love in those beautiful eyes; the same eyes that give me such warmth, however irrational that may sound.

I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted… no, needed his lips on mine once more. I needed him to show me that he still loved me, that is if he ever did. I needed his hands touching me in the places he did in my dreams and fantasies. I so badly wanted us to learn everything there was to learn about one another.

We know everything about one another besides when it comes to _making love_. That is what it would be between Booth and I; _making love_. I never believed in that concept before I met Booth. _'Love is just a chemical reaction in the brain_', I always told myself. But I couldn't be more wrong!

If there was a way I could describe love, any way at all, I would have to say, when you are in love, you know you will never fall out of love with that person. You can't picture your life without them. You get these irrational butterflies in your stomach, whenever they walk into the room. You share anything and everything with them because they make you a better person. And the most important in me and Booth's case; you are willing to give up your happiness for the one you love, no matter how much pain that brings to you.

Love is what Booth and I share; something we have always shared right from the beginning and I almost threw all of that away just because I was afraid of loosing him, when in fact, that is exactly what I almost did. I almost lost him forever, but this time, I am not going to settle for what I expected. I am going to follow my heart, metaphorically, of course.

Like Booth once told me to do, I am putting my heart in overdrive.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good, bad? Thanks to all of you that have read all of my stories or put them in your favorites, or story alerts. Also thank you so much to those who have put me in their author alerts or favorite author box. I greatly appreciate it!=) Okay, you know what to do;)**


End file.
